1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof case for enclosing a camera, such as a portable television camera, and, more specifically, to a waterproof case for enclosing a camera, capable of facilitating setting a camera therein and firmly holding the camera therein in a watertight fashion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A television camera and a portable television camera (which will inclusively be designated as "television cameras" hereinafter) are used very often in the water, at a place close by the water, or in the open under bad weather conditions, such as in rainy, windy, and/or dusty weather. In using a television camera under such unfavorable conditions, the television camera is sealed in a watertight, airtight, waterproof case to protect the television camera. If sealed simply in a waterproof case, the television camera will jolted in the waterproof case, so that the television camera is unable to take pictures or the television camera may be damaged.
A conventional waterproof case for a television camera has an internal space having a shape conforming to the external shape of the television camera so that the television camera can be seated fittingly in the waterproof case. This known waterproof case has a complicated construction and is expensive.
Another conventional waterproof case for a television camera is provided on its bottom wall with a camera fastening screw that engages the tripod receptacle of the television camera to fasten the television camera to the waterproof case with the camera fastening screw so that the television camera will not jolted in the waterproof case. This known waterproof case requires a troublesome operation in putting the television camera in and out of the waterproof case.